


Intimacy

by topmad



Series: Troy and Abed are in love and no one can stop them [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Almost Caught, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Troy is absolutely infatuated with Abed, abed is supportive, basically the whole fic, jeff is annoyed, just some instances, love these boys, troy and abed are my favorite couple honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmad/pseuds/topmad
Summary: Troy and Abed are 2 months into dating, and with only Jeff knowing, being intimate can get hard.Or Troy and Abed can't keep their hands off of each other while also trying to keep their relationship a secret.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Troy and Abed are in love and no one can stop them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778152
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	Intimacy

“Gross guys, I did not need to see you two sucking each other's faces off before studying.” 

Troy softly pushed Abed off of him, both looking over the couch they were laying on to see Jeff, who was standing over them with his arms crossed. 

“Why are you so surprised that I’m here? You are in a public college.”

“Well on average, most of you show up after 4:30, and no one else dares to come into the study room, they're scared of us, remember. We just can’t go home and then come back, that defeats the whole purpose of staying here to study. Why are you here so early if we may ask?” Abed said, Troy nodding as he took Abed’s hand in his, receiving a smile from Abed.

Jeff rolled his eyes. “They were out of the extra breadsticks they usually have every day after school, plus I had no one who needed me in their dire time of need.”

Now it was Troy and Abed’s turn to roll their eyes. They both sat completely up now, letting Jeff have some room to fit on the couch. He smiled happily before dropping onto the couch, texting like there was no one right next to him.

“You do know you can’t be boyfriends that no one knows about forever. Especially since you know, there are windows right in front of you imbeciles and you didn’t even think about closing the blinds.”

They looked ahead of them, their eyes widening as Starburns and Garrett stood there, intrigued. Troy took his shoe off and threw it at the window, startling the two weirdos and making them scurry away.

“Those two technically don’t count since we are more respected than them and if they tried to tell anyone, everyone would just laugh.”

“If you say so..” Jeff trailed off, making Troy sigh. Abed and Troy were dating for almost 2 months now, and somehow no one has noticed the shift in their behavior. Troy was always fixing Abed’s hair, they hugged way more than they handshaked, they even sometimes slipped out a couple of pet names, the rest of the group not even batting an eye.

Troy was thankful, Abed was very understanding when it came to Troy getting scared of coming out to others, and Abed even suggested they do a secretly dating trope game for a while. The point system was based on what they could get away with without anyone noticing, and boy they got away with a lot.

Besides Jeff, who already knew, there were a couple of times where they were close to getting caught together though.

\--  
The first time was about 2 weeks into them dating, they were at home, Annie out at the store. The two of them were in their room, both on the bottom bunk. They were slowly kissing, Abed laying on his back and Troy’s left arm over him as he laid next to him, his body against Abed’s. He ran his fingers through Abed’s hair, causing the older boy to let out a soft whimper, making Troy’s heart melt and fall into his stomach. 

“I love you.” Troy whispered after a small and gentle kiss, and then he kissed Abed once more. His lips were like heaven to Troy, soft and perfect. 

Abed smiled during the kiss, cupping Troy’s face and pulling him away. “I know.”

Troy scoffed while grinning, rolling his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend. His boyfriend, Abed was his boyfriend and Troy still couldn’t grasp the fact that Abed chose him, over anyone else.

“What!!? That was the most perfect moment, I couldn’t help myself.”

“You are too much Abed Nadir, but I couldn’t have asked for a better soulmate.” Troy said as he sat up, making Abed sit up as well.

“You think we’re soulmates?” Abed asked, and Troy froze, realizing what he said and he felt how he was already panicking.

“Is that bad?” Troy blurted out, he was obviously stressed, his heart sped up and he felt so stupid. Abed took his hands and smiled at him softly.

“I knew we were soulmates two and a half years ago. When you told me that you never met anyone like me, and how you couldn’t understand how we spent so much of our lives without each other. At that moment I knew we were gonna spend the rest of our lives together, I’ve never felt that way with anyone else. ”

Troy grinned so brightly, tears in his eyes, “I-I can’t believe you remembered that. Well I mean, I do too so I guess I can actually believe you.”

The two of them laughed softly at that, their laughter slowly dying down as they both started staring at each other. For anyone else, it would have been awkward, but for those two, it was so much more intimate than others could understand.

Slowly Troy leaned back in, cupping the right side of Abed’s face as he kissed him. It started off slow, Abed putting his hand on Troy’s own, before they both gently lowered back down, Abed laying flat on his back while Troy was basically straddling him. The kissing became more needy, and Abed opened his mouth slightly to let Troy’s tongue in. The two of them were basically grasping for each other as they ran their hands through each other’s hair, before Troy broke away with ragged and fast breaths. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt so excited and could barely form a sentence.

“Could I kiss your neck?” The question was probably stupid, but when he saw Abed’s eyes with a small smile and nod, he honestly didn’t even care.

He started from Abed’s jaw, softly placing kisses down to his chin, before getting to his neck. He gave him a small kiss on his neck and watched Abed shudder slightly, making Troy’s heart drop into his throat from the way that made him feel.

He planted another, then another, before he slowly licked Abed’s neck, making Abed let out a small gasp. Troy honestly wasn’t really thinking, his head was spinning with a warm feeling all over his body. He licked one spot before softly sucking on it, and boy, he would do it over and over if it meant Abed reacts the way he did. He grabbed Troy’s neck and pushed his head down more, softly breathing heavily with a little moan coming out every once in a while.

Troy felt Abed’s hands on his face, pulling him up, and Troy looked at him for a second in the eyes, clouded with lust and love before Abed crashed his lips onto Troy’s. It was full of need and passion and god Troy could do this all nigh-

“TROY? ABED! I’M HOME!!” They heard Annie’s voice echo throughout the apartment, making both of them freeze before panicking like there was no tomorrow. 

Troy struggled to get out from under the bunk, touching Abed’s chest as he jumped to get over him. He stumbled up onto his feet, grabbing Abed’s hand to help get him out, and as Abed stood up next to him, Troy’s eyes went super wide. Hickey, he left a hickey, bruised enough to be extremely visible, obviously looking like a hickey. He frantically looked around before finding a blanket, rolling it up.

“What are you doing?”

“Hickey.”

He wrapped it around Abed before putting some of it over his head, like a headscarf women would wear in old movies. He would have laughed if it weren’t for the sheer fear both of them were feeling.

He looked over Abed and adjusted the scarf right as Annie walked in. “Hey guys- what the hell is Abed wearing?”

They looked at each other, both of them about to speak, but Abed started first.

“We were figuring out what my female character should wear in my next short film. I was thinking she could look like she’s from the 60’s, because my main character actually uh, time traveled to the 60’s.”

Annie gave them a “That is so weird but okay” look, Troy nodding to agree with what Abed was saying.

“Alright well, I’m gonna start dinner. Would you mind helping unpack the groceries?” Annie asked, making them both give out a small yes before she smiled and left.

Both of them turned back to each other with wide eyes, not only because of how close that was, but because now Abed would have to wear that scarf to dinner. He watched Abed crack a smile, making Troy smile and erupt into laughter, Abed laughing too.

Of course Abed wore the blanket the whole rest of the night, but Annie was already used to the two weirdos that she lived with. The next day, after a night of duct taping an ice pack to his neck, it was basically gone, looking like a small irritation on his neck. No one seemed to question what it was though, thankfully.

\---

The second time was only a week ago, and luckily it wasn’t as bad. The group hung out at their place, there was supposed to be a segment on the local news about Greendale, and both Jeff and Shirley got interviewed, resulting in a group viewing as it aired. 

“Okay okay everyone, the segment is supposed to air in t-minus 15 minutes!” Annie said excitedly as she looked at the time on her phone, all of them cheering as they played cards around the table. Abed and Troy sat next to each other, resisting to touch or kiss each other when one of them won, which they didn’t realize how hard it was not to do that until then. Abed set the tip of his right shoe on top of Troy’s, but besides the handshake every time they won, affection was barren.

It got to the point where Troy almost just wanted to stop playing, go in the bathroom or bedroom to compose himself. Abed tried to ignore the feeling, since he was usually good at that, but even he could barely stand it. They never realized how badly they had it for each other up until this night.

Luckily they were done playing shortly after that, letting Troy and Abed get up and immediately go into their bedroom, well after telling the group it was extremely confidential. Annie was nosey so they told her they had gifts for Jeff and Shirley, which they actually did but besides the point.

One after the other went in, closing the blanket “door” behind them, and then immediately, they were already all over each other. It was easy to conceal and hide things at school, they had spots they could go to throughout the day, in between classes, before study, before school started. Here though at their apartment, they had nowhere that wasn’t suspicious for both to go in at the same time. The group was already there for 3 hours, 3 hours without one kiss or touching in any way besides their handshake. Finally.

They kissed desperately and messily, trying not to lean into the blanket walls that could knock it down. He felt Abed lick his lower lip, letting him in without second thought as he grabbed onto the back of Abed’s neck. They broke away for a second, both of them completely out of breath, giving each other a relieved smile, before reconnecting their lips once more. Abed pushed Troy back and up against the ladder of their bunkbeds, making him gasp softly with surprise. Troy couldn’t believe how much he missed them touching, even just after 3 hours.

They heard laughter and yelling, and luckily they heard Britta saying she was gonna go check on the two of them. That made them stop, trying to compose themselves, attempting to calm their breathing as Abed fixed his hair and Troy adjusted his polo shirt. After giving each other the quickest once over, they both walked to get the gifts, right as Britta walked in.

“You okay guys?” She questioned, going up to the two questionably, before they shushed her. 

“We have presents for those two, pretend you didn’t see anything. We’ll be right out.” Troy whispered, making her nod quickly, smiling as she got to know their little secret, leaving quickly after. They knew she was gonna spit it out if they didn’t get there fast enough, so with one quick but longer kiss, they made it back out.

\--  
Currently, they were all in the study room, debating what to do this weekend.

“All in favor of movie night at Jeff’s house on friday say I!” Britta said, making the table except Jeff exclaim “I” very loudly.

“Okay okay, fine. But don’t think that I'll be providing anything but the location.” Jeff said, defeated. He tried to hide the fact that he was actually excited, but it was heard loud and clear in his voice and face as he smiled happily.

They all smiled and cheered, all of them discussing what movie they should watch. Troy felt the comfort of the group, and suddenly, he felt ready. He looked around at everyone, it felt like there was a lump in his throat and rocks in his stomach, but he was ready.

“Abed.” He whispered, making Abed look over at him in slight concern.

“Yes? Are you okay?” Abed asked as he looked over Troy, noticing how Troy was slightly trembling.

“Yeah I am, um, I think I'm ready. If you are…” He looked over Abed’s face, trying to figure out if he thought it was a good idea or not. He watched as Abed smiled, making him feel a little more relieved about the whole thing.

“Okay.” Abed whispered softly, his smile making his voice sound sweet and gentle.

“Hey everyone? We have something to tell you guys.” Abed announced, making the group become quiet as the two men stood up. Troy made eye contact with Jeff, who nodded at him proudly, already showing his support, which made Troy already start to feel better. 

“What is it you two?” Shirley asked, making the rest of them nod to confirm they were wondering the same thing.

“Uh, well.. Abed and I.. We’ve, well we’ve been together for about 2 months now. We just thought you guys should know, so it isn’t strange if we display couple type stuff in front of you guys..” Troy looked around before squeezing his eyes shut, scared of how everyone would react. He felt Abed intertwine his hand in Troy’s making Troy slowly open his eyes again. Everyone was looking as though he didn’t just say the scariest thing ever.

“Well yeah, we kinda knew. We actually thought it was longer than that, the way you guys are and all..” Britta started, the two boys processing what she said. 

“I live with you guys, could have told me sooner so you could live your life afraid of me being around.” Annie said, making the two say sorry at the same time.

“Yes, although I may not personally agree, you two deserve to be with each other, without judgement.” Shirley said, and as Pierce opened his mouth, she shushed him before he even got a word out.

“Thanks for telling us you guys.” Jeff said, making the rest of the group nod in agreement. A second or two after, the rest of the group started discussing movies again. Troy and Abed blinked, dumbfounded, before looking at each other with growing smiles. This wasn’t nearly as bad as Troy thought it would be, and he honestly couldn’t have been more thankful it was this way.

He gave Abed a giant hug, before the two of them sat down. It was nice to know how accepting everyone was, and even though their reactions were nothing like either of them had expected, they were beyond happy.

Now they could finally be together without being afraid of how their friends would react, this making Troy grab Abed by the collar of his shirt and quickly kiss him, both smiling at the other as they practically heard Jeff roll his eyes. 

Finally.


End file.
